Rainfall
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Connected to my FE GBA game mod project. A story showing flashbacks of Fornea's life, from glimpses into her childhood, to just after Linkle had been born, to even the backstory as to how Fornea lost her right eye.


Fornea stood on the ledge of the fortress. The battle was raging around her, but she could see only a few feet in front of her, thanks to the storm that thundered overhead. The rain blocked all vision, like a deluge to rival great storms, and it threatened to swallow up the entire army, washing away any sign that it had ever existed.

In any case, it was not Fornea's right to question the will of the chief. Her duty was to fight when she was ordered, stab or shoot when she was ordered, kill when she was ordered. Fornea did it well. She wasn't as experienced as some of her other kin, but Fornea already showed great promise as a warrior among the Gerudo, to the point where there were rumors that she was going to be promoted to Chief Commander of the entire Gerudo force. Fornea didn't feel comfortable with the praise, as she felt she owed her skill to her sisters-in-arms, all of whom greatly respected her and feared her skill as a warrior, but she never voiced her concerns.

As her fellow Gerudo fought, killed, and died around Fornea, her focus slipped away with the rain. She remembered snatches of her life, short, blurred, and disjointed.

_Flash._

_Fornea was a young girl. She looked up at her mother as she smiled down at her. The older Gerudo's eyes were kind, the edges creased from age. She __showed Fornea her sword, her pride. One day, Fornea would receive her own and be accepted as a woman into the clan, worthy of respect._

_Flash._

_Fornea looked down at her mother's body as she was being prepared for burial in the desert. Her lines were still there, though they were now tainted and covered by lines of worry. At least she had died nobly, in battle._

_Flash._

_The Gerudo chief, Ebafi, so young due to the previous queen's unexpected assassination, yet already showing just as much of a promise as a ruler like her mother had been, ordering her people to go to war. No one questioned her. It did not matter who they were. It never did. They could be former allies, or long-hated enemies. All that mattered was that here, now, they were allies. Nothing like a war to enhance cohesion between them._

_Flash._

_Fornea headed off to war. Her husband, Karal, a Hylian shopkeeper, watched as she left, their eldest daughter, Hoviri, now six years old and standing next to her father's side, her tiny dark hand clutching onto the sleeve of his trousers as he held her newborn baby sister, Linkle, in his arms. Fornea felt horrible leaving her husband and daughters. She had only just gotten out of childbirth and recovered fully from giving birth to Linkle when Hyrule had declared war against the Gerudo, wanting to take over their lands for itself. Fornea had wanted to spend time with her baby girl, so she could spoil Linkle and especially so she could ask the village elders why Linkle hadn't inherited the traditional Gerudo red hair and tanned skin like Hoviri and the rest of their people had, instead of inheriting Karal's light skin, blonde hair, and dark pink eyes, but she couldn't refuse Chief Ebafi's orders. _

_Flash._

It was raining. A Hylian soldier rushed towards Fornea, his sword raised. Fornea suddenly realized that this was not another dream vision and ducked the swing.

But by then, it was far too late.

Fornea's quick speed allowed her to avoid getting impaled through her chest. However, she still wasn't quick enough to prevent the soldier's blade from impaling itself right through her right eye socket. Pain exploded through Fornea's skull as she lost vision in her right eye. The soldier kicked her to the wet ground and pulled the sword out, tearing her eye to shreds and pulling out the remains in a gory mess with the steel. Blood and water filled Fornea's vision as she laid on her back, her armor and hair caked in dirt and mud as she laid on the muddy ground. It was a bright red, an odd color. It had never seemed quite this vibrant before. Never this full of life. Her life's blood, blossoming out of her eye. Fornea felt incredible pain. All the men she had killed... was it always like this?

Fornea had little time to think about it. As the Hylian soldier was about to impale her again, only this time right through her beating heart, but fell over dead as some of Fornea's comrades saw she was in danger and came to her rescue, Fornea slipped off into unconsciousness.


End file.
